thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Kyeo Ul Choi
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Kyeo Ul Choi (English Name: Juliet) Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: '''Mars '''Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Poseidon '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Zeus '''Cohort Choice 1: Third Cohort Choice 2: '''Second ---- '''Appearance: (please refer to the image on the right side) Personality: 'Being the daughter Mars, she isn't as arrogant as others and she is not a war-freak. However, when battle comes, she can be as fierce as ever. Sometimes, she is meek. Sometimes, not. Whatever attitude a person acts towards her, she acts the same way. When a person's attitude towards her is bad, sometimes, she gives it some thought perhaps she can extend her patience and try to understand whoever that is. '''History: ' Her mother Choi Eun Sun was a dedicated policewoman. There was one time when Eun Sun was assigned with a team to capture a mafia. When their team finally arrived to the mafia's hideout, action started. Violence all over the place. Rambling, gun-firing, and many more. It did not become easy for them. The mafia were escaping and the police were losing hope. But Eun Sun was different. She pursued the mafia and shot its leader. Later, back-up came and they were finally captured. Mars was watching all the action from the very start and he was very impressed by the bravery of Eun Sun. Mars introduced himself as a soldier. Eun Sun had always been amazed of soldiers for their being patriotic and brave. From then on, they fell in love and started dating. 3 years later, Eun Sun became pregnant. Mars felt that it time for her to know who he really was. He told her that he is the Roman god of war. He told her to take care of their child and when the time comes, she had to let her go. Eun Sun thought he was out of his mind. She did not believe him but she still loved him. Eventually a baby girl was born. Mars was nowhere to be found by that time but Eun Sun kept her faith in him. She always waited for him. Eun Sun named their daughter Kyeo Ul, which means winter, for that was the season when Mars and her met. Eun Sun continued to ba a policewoman still hoping Mars would return. She entered Kyeo Ul, when she was 5, to a school but she didn't seem to be doing well especially in reading and writing. Later, they found out that she had dyslexia. The teachers did not have enough patience to teach Kyeo Ul and Eun Sun could never find someone else to do it. So, she decided to retire from being a policewoman and taught her daughter instead. She even applied for a teacher in Kyeo Ul's school. In that way, she can see Kyeo Ul, teach her and she had a job. When Kyeo Ul turned 8, she went with her mother to Florida. They moved there since Eun Sun's brother, Myung Dae, lived there. He called the two to at least have a vacation in their place. They stayed in Florida for 1 year. Kyeo Ul also started to go to school in Florida. Kyeo Ul had turned 9, a pack of wolves came to their house in Florida. Eun Sun didn't know what they were there for but Myung Dae seemed to know something. He told them that they were Lupa's pack. He had a friend once who was a so-called demigod ''and he witnessed the arrival of the wolves. They bring demigod children to the Wolf House to first see if they're strong then eventually train them. If they survive, they will let the demigod find their way to Camp Jupiter. At first, Eun Sun didn't want to hand Kyeo Ul over to a pack of wolves. She thought her brother was insane. But when Kyeo Ul spoke and said it was going to be fine, Eun Sun let her go even though she didn't really want to. She also remembered what Mars told her when she was pregnant, ''she had to let her go. ''She started to think that Mars really was the Roman god of war. Kyeo Ul felt some sort of connection with the alpha female, Lupa. She had a feeling that she really needed to go with them although she had no idea why. Lupa saw her potential. She believed that Kyeo Ul was strong and so she trained her. Thankfully, Kyeo Ul survived her training and Lupa let her go to Camp Jupiter by following her instincts. Soon enough, she found her way to San Francisco and eventually found Camp Jupiter. '''Weapons: '''Spear with Imperial gold point (simliar to Clarisse's spear but instead of electricity, fire is yielded) and shield Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. KitHeartAnime (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed